finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz (Commando ability)
.]] '''Blitz' is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series first appearing in Final Fantasy XIII as an attack that hits multiple enemies. There is a stronger version of Blitz called Area Sweep, and variations of the base Blitz attack that deal fire, ice, wind and lightning-elemental damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIII Blitz is a Commando command ability that physically attacks multiple enemies for two ATB segments, doing slightly more damage than a normal attack, but less than two. All party members can learn it except Vanille. Most characters perform a single spinning attack that hits all nearby enemies, but Sazh's Blitz is unique and is comprised of eight shots fired in a sweeping motion from left to right in front of him for 60% damage of a normal attack per bullet, which can potentially deal considerably more damage than other Blitzes, and up to 2.4 times that of two normal attacks for the same cost depending on how many of the eight bullets hit. Larger enemies provide more targetable area and those closer to Sazh are placed in a narrower bullet spread, allowing more shots to hit. Havoc Skytank is out of reach of melee attacks. If the player queues Blitz with Lightning in this battle, she will cast a Ruin (with an increased cost) instead, and if the player will queue another Ruin (Blitz or regular) she will cast them separately, meaning she will start at the beginning of her combo instead of continuing it. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Blitz returns performing the same function. Both Serah Farron and Noel Kreiss can use Blitz as a ranged attack, damaging enemies around their target in a similar manner to -ra level magic. It also can be performed midair as opposed to the first installment. Elemental Blitz attacks (Heat Blitz, Ice Blitz, Electric Blitz and Aero Blitz for fire, ice, lightning and wind respectively) have been added as part of the Ravager skillset, and Commandos have access to Area Sweep, a stronger version of Blitz. Only Paradigm Pack allies can use these abilities. Lightning and Gilgamesh use Blitz against the party. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Blitz returns as a physical ability that deals damage to the target and nearby enemies extending stagger time. At level 1, it has an ATB cost of 20, an Attack power of x0.90, a Stagger Power rating of E, and a Stagger Time rating of A. The Elemental Blitzes also return from ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. Blitz is a locked ability in Sohei Savior (Lv. 2), Flower of Battle (Lv. 2), Velvet Bouncer (Lv. 2), Bold Vanguard, and Candy Raver (Lv. 3) garbs. Area Sweep is a variation of Blitz that also sends enemies flying into air. It is a locked ability in Primavera (LV 2). Area Sweep has ATB cost of 20, Attack power of x0.15, a Stagger Power rating of D, and Stagger Time rating of A. Oerba Yun Fang uses Blitz when she is in Lightning's party. She uses it against multiple close-knit enemies often after using Magnet. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Blitz is an ability used by Lightning in Commando role. It consists of a forward spinning attack followed by a blast of gunfire to knock the opponent back. It costs 30 CP to equip and 100 AP to master. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts re:coded, Sora is able to use Area Blast and Area Sweep under the names Round Blitz and Aerial Sweep. Round Blitz is a spinning attack, while Aerial Sweep is a spinning attack that spins Sora into the air to hit over a larger area. Sora is also able to learn fire, ice, wind and thunder-elemental variants of the two attacks. Gallery Etymology Category:Final Fantasy XIII Commando Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Commando Abilities Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Physical Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Abilities